


Waiting for You [fanvid]

by Geonn



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fanvids, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root thought she was waiting for the Machine. But it was only leading her where she truly needed to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for You [fanvid]




End file.
